¿Morirías conmigo?
by Ex umbra
Summary: Pensó en lo que seria su vida una vez que el peli-azul se fuera y sintió ganas de vomitar. (Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de "Una forma diferente de morir" y "Suficiente")


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karma y Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **¿Morirías conmigo?**

Después de escuchar lo que Nagisa le dijo se quedo petrificado por varios minutos, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta que el peli-azul había dejado la habitación, cuando por fin reacciono lo busco por toda la casa y encontró el juego de llaves de su asistente en una mesa cerca de la puerta, se había ido de la casa sin decir nada y lo mas importante se había marchado sin darle la oportunidad de detenerlo.

Esa noche Karma no regreso a su casa al lado de su esposa Manami, porque para él su único hogar era donde se encontraba en esos momentos, donde las paredes estaban repletas de recuerdos que había creado con Nagisa, su hogar formal no era más que una pantalla creada en un momento determinado para fortalecer su imagen y obtener una buena posición, no es que no se haya esforzado en lograr sus metas, al contrario lucho con fuerzas asesinas para lograr lo que quería.

Al día siguiente fue directamente a la oficina, no se preocupo por su esposa ya que la noche anterior había mandado un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría a trabajar, era una mentira y estaba consiente de que Manami lo sabia pero eso no le importaba o mas bien prefería fingir ignorancia, porque así resultaba mas fácil para él.

Lo que nunca pudo ignorar fue la mirada de su querido peli-azul que estaba llena de tristeza, fueron años que duraron en aquella relación, al principio cuando le dijo que jamás podían contar lo que había entre ellos hubo tristeza en aquellos ojos pero no era nada comparado con el día en que anuncio su compromiso, el día en que aquellos hermosos zafiros se opacaron.

-Tienes media hora para revisar la pila de papeles que deje en tu escritorio, cuando termines tendrás una plática con varios empleados, a las 10:00 a.m. comienzan tus citas las cuales terminaran aproximadamente a las 4:00p.m.- escucho la voz de Nagisa con el tono formal que utilizaba siempre en el trabajo.

Karma observo fijamente a su asistente el cual actuaba extrañamente normal tomando en cuenta que unas horas atrás había terminado una relación de años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- él pensaba que Nagisa no se le acercaría por un tiempo.

-Estoy trabajando- respondió con simpleza.

-Pensé…por lo que me dijiste ayer yo creí que tu…- una pisca de esperanza nació en su interior.

-No te equivoques Karma, solo estoy aquí como tú empleado- dijo con firmeza.

-Comprendo- no pudo ocultar el deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Bien, aclarado el punto continuemos, la agenda el día de hoy es muy apretada- regreso a su trabajo.

-Esta bien-dijo monótonamente.

Los días después de eso se habían vuelto extraños, su convivencia era igual a la de los meses después de que se anunciara la boda de Karma, el pelirrojo intento acercarse en varias ocasiones al mas bajo pero este siempre lo rechazaba sin ningún tipo de miramientos, era como si la sola presencia de Karma fuera algo terrible.

-Voy a renunciar- dijo un día Nagisa mientras se encontraban en la oficina.

-¿Qué?-retiro su mirada de los papeles que leía.

-Mañana comenzare a entrenar a quien será tu nuevo asistente, con respecto a tu seguridad llame a Lovro-san y Terasaka, tendras un asesino recién entrenado y un militar para protegerte, calculo que arreglar todo me llevara tres semanas, cuando ese plazo se cumpla renunciare-los zafiros mostraban frialdad y su voz sonaba como si hablara del clima.

-No- hablo firmemente mientras se levantaba rápido de la silla detrás de su escritorio.

-No te lo estoy preguntando Karma, esto ya es una decisión tomada- su voz sonaba monótona.

-¿Qué se supone que harás cuando te marches?

-Kaede y yo nos mudaremos de ciudad, abriremos una tienda de postres con el dinero de la recompensa, comenzaremos desde cero- estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-Tú no la amas.

-Con el tiempo la amare, poco a poco hare que se convierta en el centro de mi universo- su cara seguía reflejando seriedad.

-Has estado años a su lado y no lo lograste, ¿Cuál será ahora la diferencia?- rio un poco, aunque mas que nada era por los nervios.

-La diferencia es que ahora me alejare de ti- por un segundo su rostro se vio extremadamente cansado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto desesperado acercándose al mas bajo.

-Es lo mejor para todos-dijo como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia.

-Jamás serás feliz- puso las manos en los hombros de Nagisa y se acerco un poco mas a él.

-Aquí tampoco soy feliz- sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¡Sabes que lo mejor es que te quedes a mi lado!- grito con impotencia.

-¡¿Y que gano quedándome a tu lado?!- exploto Nagisa, por primera vez desde que tomo la decisión de alejarse de Karma su mascara de indiferencia se quebró violentamente exponiendo todas sus emociones; amor, odio, dolor, y tristeza. Con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas; se aparto del agarre de su jefe y salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Solo hasta que vio al peli-azul llorar se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había lastimado a lo largo de los años, porque entendía que de los dos Nagisa siempre fue quien mas sufrió, era cierto que le dolía no poder estar cerca de él todo el tiempo y que el casarse había sido un verdadero calvario a pesar de que su esposa era una maravilla, pero al final de cuentas habían sido sus decisiones: podía llevar mas fácilmente el vivir con ellas, sin embargo el asesino nato cargaba la peor parte porque el no podía opinar o decidir, solo podía aceptar.

Después de eso Nagisa no volvió a levantar su mascara de frialdad lo cual resultaba peor para el pelirrojo ya que así le era mas fácil ver que tan dañado estaba su ex amante, el peli-azul se aseguraba de pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de su jefe con la excusa de entrenar al nuevo asistente y sabiendo que ya no tenia que cuidar a Karma porque habían llegado los nuevos guardaespaldas.

Sin embargo ese día Karma se las había arreglado para que los dos fueran juntos en el auto después de la ultima cita, el pelirrojo conducía el auto como siempre porque era una manera de des estresarse incluso si él mismo no entendía la razón.

Observo por un segundo de reojo a su acompañante que iba en el asiento del copiloto, tomo una bocanada de aire y por un instante se embriago con el dulce aroma de Nagisa que se intensificaba en aquel espacio pequeño.

Pensó en lo que seria su vida una vez que el peli-azul se fuera, se imagino lo que seria estar día tras día al lado de su esposa sin el consuelo de que vería a Nagisa en la oficina y muy probablemente en aquella casa que era su pequeño secreto, sintió ganas de vomitar. Así que tomo una decisión al saber que no podía seguir tranquilamente con su vida sin Nagisa junto a él.

-Oye Nagisa- llamo al asesino que observaba perdidamente por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Karma?-volteo a verlo.

-¿Morirías conmigo?-pregunto sin apartar la mirada del pavimento mojado por la lluvia que apenas se había quitado unos minutos atrás.

-¿A que te…- pero antes de que Nagisa pudiera terminar la pregunta el automóvil ya se había salido de la carretera dando varias vueltas y estrellándose contra un enorme árbol.

¿End?

¿Qué les pareció la parte de Karma?, estoy pensando en hacer una cuarta parte, aunque seria algo pequeño, algo así como un epilogo pero me gustaría saber su opinión.

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
